1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for improving the performance of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for selectively monitoring loads to support transactional program execution.
2. Related Art
Computer system designers are presently developing mechanisms to support multi-threading within the latest generation of Chip-Multiprocessors (CMPs) as well as more traditional Shared Memory Multiprocessors (SMPs). With proper hardware support, multi-threading can dramatically increase the performance of numerous applications. However, as microprocessor performance continues to increase, the time spent synchronizing between threads (processes) is becoming a large fraction of overall execution time. In fact, as multi-threaded applications begin to use even more threads, this synchronization overhead becomes the dominant factor in limiting application performance.
From a programmer's perspective, synchronization is generally accomplished through the use locks. A lock is typically acquired before a thread enters a critical section of code, and is released after the thread exits the critical section. If another thread wants to enter the same critical section, it must acquire the same lock. If it is unable to acquire the lock, because a preceding thread has grabbed the lock, the thread must wait until the preceding thread releases the lock. (Note that a lock can be implemented in a number of ways, such as through atomic operations or semaphores.)
Unfortunately, the process of acquiring a lock and the process of releasing a lock are very time-consuming in modem microprocessors. They involve atomic operations, which typically flush the load buffer and store buffer, and can consequently require hundreds, if not thousands, of processor cycles to complete.
Moreover, as multi-threaded applications use more threads, more locks are required. For example, if multiple threads need to access a shared data structure, it is impractical for performance reasons to use a single lock for the entire data structure. Instead, it is preferable to use multiple fine-grained locks to lock small portions of the data structure. This allows multiple threads to operate on different portions of the data structure in parallel. However, it also requires a single thread to acquire and release multiple locks in order to access different portions of the data structure.
In some cases, locks are used when they are not required. For example, many applications make use of “thread-safe” library routines that use locks to ensure that they are “thread-safe” for multi-threaded applications. Unfortunately, the overhead involved in acquiring and releasing these locks is still incurred, even when the thread-safe library routines are called by a single-threaded application.
Applications typically use locks to ensure mutual exclusion within critical sections of code. However, in many cases threads will not interfere with each other, even if they are allowed to execute a critical section simultaneously. In these cases, mutual exclusion is used to prevent the unlikely case in which threads actually interfere with each other. Consequently, in these cases, the overhead involved in acquiring and releasing locks is largely wasted.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus that reduces the overhead involved in manipulating locks when accessing critical sections of code.
One technique to reduce the overhead involved in manipulating locks is to “transactionally” execute a critical section, wherein changes made during the transactional execution are not committed to the architectural state of the processor until the transactional execution successfully completes. This technique is described in related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/439,911, entitled, “Method and Apparatus for Avoiding Locks by Speculatively Executing Critical Sections,” by inventors Shailender Chaudhry Marc Tremblay and Quinn A. Jacobson, filed on 16 May 2003 (Attorney Docket No. SUN-P9322-MEG).
During transactional execution, load and store operations are modified so that they mark cache lines that are accessed during the transactional execution. This allows the computer system to determine if an interfering data access occurs during the transactional execution, in which case the transactional execution fails, and results of the transactional execution are not committed to the architectural state of the processor.
Unfortunately, problems can arise while marking cache lines. If a large number of lines are marked, false failures are likely to occur when accesses that appear to interfere with each other do not actually touch the same data items in a cache line. Furthermore, the marked cache lines cannot be easily moved out of cache until the transactional execution completes, which also causes performance problems.
Also, since store operations need to be buffered during transactional execution, transactional execution will sometimes be limited by the number of available store buffers on the processor.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus that reduces the number of cache lines that need to be marked during transactional program execution.